Talk:Mafi Gang
Leaders 7 Kings *'Gelg, ____ King' (冥王 ゲルグ, Deep). Eponymous spell is Babylon Gelg. *'Dantal, ____ King' (蝕王 ダンタル, Eclipse). Eponymous spell is Shocking Dantal. *'Gades, ____ King' (戒王 ガデス, Warn). Eponymous spell is Skullbent Gades. *'Zel, ____ King' (絶王 ゼル, Zetsu). Eponymous spell is Gwellotto Round. Mentioned by Lever, Arsonist Doctor. *'Zaga, ____ King' (怨王 ザガ, Blame). Eponymous spell is Zessir Saga. *'Vagan, ____ King' (塵王 ヴァガン, Dust). Eponymous spell is Dazhall Vagan. *'(Leader of Darkness)' mentioned by Aoge, Eye Doctor's flavor text. May not be 影の者の長 who made the Dark Sun Other *Deceased: 業王 ディガロ (Digaro) mentioned by Wand, Botanist and Tentaic Worm, Plague Worm. Originally were 八王 (8 Kings), but lost to Kingdom Ohkabuto. *Forgotten: 幻王 ザイン (Zain) mentioned by Catalyst Round. Zainty Zain is named after it. (doesnt use 幻王). Misfortune Demons The Misfortune Demons have 凶鬼NUMBER号 in their card name. Each number correlates to their effect (or rarity). Numbers *0#: Very Rare or higher *1#: Unknown. Mixed abilities. *2#: Graveyard Fertilizer *3#: Reanimate / Salvage *4#: When tapped??? *5#: Put Into Graveyard Trigger *6#: Self Removal Demerit *7#: Shield Trigger. *8#: Slayer (82 is an exception) *9#: Twinpacts. 0# *01: Dokeidaimos, Misfortune Demon 01 / Alex Gears *02: Dogongiyos, Misfortune Demon 02 *03: Gashagozra, Misfortune Demon 03 *04: Bibim, Misfortune Demon 04 *05: Evilvy, Dragon Armored 05 / Evil Force *06: Geekogils, Misfortune Demon 06 *07: Jabbaranga, Misfortune Demon 07 *08: Obuza 08, Demon Dragon Armored / Beginning of the End *09: Gyaribeta, Misfortune Demon 09 1# *10: *11: *12: Jargon, Misfortune Demon 12 / Dark Soul Creation *13: *14: Vegangle, Misfortune Demon 14 and Zus, Misfortune Demon 14 *15: *16: *17: Zach, Misfortune Demon 17 / Zakuzaku 17 Consecutive Hits *18: *19: 2# *20: *21: *22: *23: Arakure, Misfortune Demon 23 and Guzari, Misfortune Demon 23 *24: Babank, Misfortune Demon 24 *25: Gyurin, Misfortune Demon 25 *26: *27: Jari, Misfortune Demon 27 *28: *29: Zottoba, Misfortune Demon 29 / Zottoba Nescence 3# *30: Shigurune, Dragon Armored No. 30 / Cool Tune and Khan, Misfortune Demon 30 / Okke Punch *31: *32: *33: Boost, Misfortune Demon 33 *34: Bash, Misfortune Demon 34 *35: *36: *37: Gururu, Misfortune Demon 37 *38: Killy, Misfortune Demon 38 *39: 4# *40: *41: *42: *43: Dosh, Misfortune Demon 43 *44: *45: *46: *47: *48: *49: 5# *50: *51: Hasil, Misfortune Demon 51 *52: Bachin, Misfortune Demon 52 *53: Glug, Misfortune Demon 53 *54: Gurudo 54, Dragon Armored *55: Juju, Misfortune Demon 55 *56: Goron, Misfortune Demon 56 *57: 凶鬼57号 ギーロ (mentioned by Suicide Gilo) *58: Dodoza, Misfortune Demon 58 *59: 6# *60: *61: *62: *63: Jutoku, Misfortune Demon 63 *64: Jokill, Misfortune Demon 64 *65: Kabedon, Misfortune Demon 65 and Dagma 65, Dragon Armored *66: *67: Agokui, Misfortune Demon 67 *68: Bonske, Misfortune Demon 68 *69: Howacha, Misfortune Demon 69 7# *70: *71: Dawn, Misfortune Demon 71 *72: *73: Bachichi, Misfortune Demon 73 *74: Bikari, Misfortune Demon 74 *75: *76: *77: *78: *79: 8# *80: *81: Oute, Misfortune Demon 81 *82: Staff, Misfortune Demon 82 and Turidon, Misfortune Demon 82 *83: *84: Jibaru 84, Dragon Armored *85: Yuzulu, Misfortune Demon 85 *86: *87: *88: *89: 9# *90: Zorego, Misfortune Demon 90 / Jackpot! Another One!! *91: *92: Denka, Misfortune Demon 92 / End of Century Hand *93: Jajan, Misfortune Demon 93 / Woofer Tess Voice *94: *95: *96: Gas, Misfortune Demon 96 / Gredead Gas *97: *98: *99: 卍 *Meravolgal, Misfortune Demon Bangou